board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Which character has had sex the most times?
The goal is simply to find out which character has had sex the most often in the chosen videogame, TV show, movie, etc. Thiz concept are sick. DAY 1 Final Fantasy VII - Don Corneo (65.0%) Runner-up: Tifa (7.5%) DAY 2 Pokemon Red/Blue - Ditto (35.5%) Runner-up: Red (8.9%) DAY 3 Super Mario 64 - Bowser (34.8%) Runner-up: Peach (30.4%) DAY 4 The Simpsons - "Diamond Joe" Quimby (36.1%) Runner-up: Cletus Spuckler (26.4%) DAY 5 Star Wars - Lando Calrissian (35.1%) Runner-up: Jabba the Hutt (29.9%) DAY 6 Star Fox series - Falco Lombardi (35.8%) Runner-up: Panther (20.8%) DAY 7 Original Rugrats - Reptar (44.7%) Runner-up: Grandpa Lou Pickles (28.9%) DAY 8 Lord of the Rings - Samwise Gamgee (28.3%) Runner-up: Tom Bombadil (21.7%) DAY 9 Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf (33.3%) Runner-up: Princess Ruto (16.7%) DAY 10 Futurama - Professor Hubert Farnsworth (29.0%) Runner-up: Amy Wong (27.5%) DAY 11 Harry Potter series - Gilderoy Lockhart (17.9%) Runner-up: Hermione Granger (14.3%) DAY 12 24 - Jack Bauer (33.3%) Runner-up: Mandy (28.6%) DAY 13 Chrono Trigger - Ayla (25.5%) Runner-ups: Frog and Flea (9.8% each) DAY 14 Mega Man series - Hard Man (27.0%) Runner-up: Wood Man (16.2%) DAY 15 Full House - Jesse Katsopolis (60.0%) Runner-up: Michelle Elizabeth Tanner (20.0%) DAY 16 Family Guy - Glen Quagmire (53.6%) Runner-up: Adam West (21.4%) DAY 17 South Park - Liane Cartman (58.0%) Runner-up: Chef (12.0%) DAY 18 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series - Casey Jones (40.0%) Runner-up: April O'Neil (14.3%) DAY 19 LOST - Sawyer (45.5%) Runner-up: Shannon (18.2%) DAY 20 Sonic the Hedgehog series - Rouge the Bat (44.0%) Runner-ups: Dr. Robotnik and Vanilla (12.0% each) DAY 21 Final Fantasy VI - Edgar Figaro (31.1%) Runner-up: Setzer Gabbiani (29.5%) DAY 22 X-Men series - Mystique (26.5%) Runner-up: Gambit (20.4%) DAY 23 Phoenix Wright series - Redd White (23.1%) Runner-up: Wendy Oldbag (17.9%) DAY 24 The Wonder Years - Karen Arnold (33.3%) Runner-up: Gwendolyne "Winnie" Cooper (25.0%) DAY 25 That '70s Show - Laurie Forman (53.8%) Runner-up: Michael Kelso (26.9%) DAY 26 Doctor Who - Captain Jack Harness (75.0%) Runner-up: None! DAY 27 Metal Gear Solid 2 - Vamp (34.3%) Runner-up: Otacon (25.0%) DAY 28 Spiderman series - Black Cat (20.0%) Runner-up: Spider-Man/Peter Parker (13.3%) DAY 29 Tales of Symphonia - Zelos Wilder (75.0%) Runner-up: Kratos Aurion (14.3%) DAY 30 Batman series - Catwoman (44.4%) Runner-up: Poison Ivy (22.2%) DAY 31 Sin City - Roark Junior/Yellow Bastard (47.8%) Runner-up: Gail (26.1%) DAY 32 Kingdom Hearts series - Xemnas (35.3%) Runner-up: Hercules (8.8%) DAY 33 King of the Hill - John Redcorn (46.2%) Runner-up: Boomhauer (38.5%) DAY 34 Board 8 - WVI and SilverNightmareX7 (16.7% each) Runner-up: UltimaterializerX (13.0%) DAY 35 Street Fighter series - M. Bison (22.5%) Runner-up: Dan (17.5%) DAY 36 The Bible - King Solomon (47.5%) Runner-up: Jesus (10.0%) DAY 37 Super Smash Bros. Melee - Master Hand (27.3%) Runner-ups: Bowser and Princess Peach (13.6%) DAY 38 Resident Evil series - Jill Valentine (33.3%) Runner-ups: Ada Wong and Nemesis (16.7% each) DAY 39 Pirates of the Carribeans - Jack Sparrow (39.4%) Runner-up: Captain Barbossa (30.3%) DAY 40 Clue - Miss Scarlet (37.8%) Runner-ups: Mr. Green and Colonel Mustard (13.5%) DAY 41 Chrono Cross - Kid and Fargo (21.2% each) Runner-up: Nikki (15.2%) DAY 42 Kirby series - Kirby (38.5%) Runner-up: Meta Knight (19.2%) DAY 43 Matrix Trilogy - Mouse (40.0%) Runner-up: Agent Smith (32.0%) DAY 44 Starcraft - Sarah Kerrigan (46.3%) Runner-up: Jim Raynor (14.6%) DAY 45 Lion King series - Scar (46.8%) Runner-up: Rafiki (27.7%) DAY 46 Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - ??? (37.5%) Runner-up: Link (15.6%) DAY 47 Final Fantasy X - Jecht (43.3%) Runner-ups: SIn and Lulu (10.0% each) DAY 48 Sailor Moon - Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus (18.5% each) Runner-up: Too many characters tied at #2... DAY 49 Darkwing Duck - Launchpad McQuack (35.0%) Runner-up: Gosalyn Mallard (15.0%) DAY 50 Star Trek - James T. Kirk (36.4%) Runner-up: William Thomas Riker (15.2%) DAY 51 Super Mario RPG - Valentina (29.7%) Runner-up: Belome (10.8%) DAY 52 Dragonball series - Bulma (36.2%) Runner-ups: Master Roshi and Farmer with Shotgun (tied at 12.8%) DAY 53 Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Spike (34.8%) Runner-up: Vamp Willow (26.1%) Category:Topic Series